1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to tools for and systems of cutting precise angles into the distal end of a tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portions of the boiler tubes in fossil fuel steam plants and the like often corrode, etc., and must be repaired or replaced. The typical procedure involves removing the corroded section of tube and welding a new section of tube in its place. Proper welding procedures require than an angle of 371/2.degree. or the like be cut into the ends of the tubes to be welded together to allow a strong welded joint therebetween. Current procedures consist of fixedly attaching a lathe-like machine to one end of the tube remaining in the boiler and then activating the machine to cut the precise angle into the end of the tube. The current procedure consists of using an air-operated tool that turns at approximately 300 revolutions per minute. Also, this tool weighs about 25 pounds. Thus, such a procedure is highly disadvantageous in that, for example, it takes roughly an hour to prepare two or three tubes for welding under normal, realistic conditions. Under ideal conditions, the current procedure may be able to prepare 10 or so tubes for welding in an hour. Also, because of the limited space available within a typical boiler, it is often difficult to properly position such machines on the ends of the tubes.